


Best Friends

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Kisses Meme, M/M, Pre-Canon, WriteBet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Kouta needs to make sure it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butyoumight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/gifts).



> Written for the Kisses Meme.
> 
> Requested pairing was Kouta/Micchi - Collarbone Kiss

"Are you sure about this?" Kouta's voice is barely a whisper, lips moving against Micchi's ear.

Micchi wiggles a bit, trying and failing to hold back a giggle as Kouta's mouth tickles at his ear. He grips at Kouta's arm, the one he has slung across Micchi's chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles moving beneath his fingers.

"I already told you I was sure." Micchi's a little breathless, treasuring Kouta being so close to him, the warmth of Kouta's bare chest pressed against his arm. Kouta is tan from his temporary summer job and it's fascinating seeing the contrast in his skin tone against Micchi's own pale skin.

Kouta draws in a shaky little breath, and rests his palm flat against Micchi's side, his fingers pressing neatly in between his ribs. They've kissed a few times, all timid and chaste, flushed cheeks and averted eyes after.

"You know you're my best friend." Kouta speaks against Micchi's ear again, then tucks his head down a bit further, nosing just behind Micchi's ear. "I don't want that to ever change, okay? I just- I just want to make _sure_ that I'm not..."

Micchi turns his head, lightly bumping his chin against Kouta's forehead. "Not what?"

He can feel Kouta swallow hard, can feel his fingers press a little more firmly against his side. Kouta clears his throat, then shifts around, moving so that he's half lying on top of Micchi, his chin resting on Micchi's chest. The look on Kouta's face is so earnest, so caring, Micchi feels something twist inside him, some extra serge of affection for Kouta that he's not sure how to define. 

Kouta reaches up and brushes his fingers lightly across Micchi's cheek. "Not taking advantage of you."

"You're not." Micchi leans his head into Kouta's touch, smiling and then giving a little shake of his head. "I promise."

Kouta smiles and then sighs, his breath warm against Micchi's chest, just like his skin. Everything about Kouta is warm and gentle, and Micchi always feels safe when he's with him.

After a moment Kouta tucks his head down, pressing his lips to Micchi's sternum. It's a light kiss, practically chaste, and Micchi assumes he'll pull back again after a moment. Pull back and just wraps his arms around Micchi. They'll end up cuddling, like always; Kouta will fall asleep on top of Micchi and Micchi will play with Kouta's hair and listen to the way Kouta breathes when he sleeps.

Only this time Kouta doesn't pull back, doesn't rest his ear against Micchi's chest. This time he moves differently, glancing up at Micchi with nervous eyes as he glides his lips up along Micchi's skin.

Micchi feels his breath catch in his throat, but he nods, encouraging Kouta to continue.

Kouta moves slightly to one side, his lips brushing lightly against Micchi's collarbone for a moment, and then he opens his mouth, first licking, then sucking at the bump of bone. Light at first, then more sharply, the kind of kiss that leaves a mark.

Micchi gasps, head falling back against the pillow. He bites his lip, but it doesn't keep him from making soft sound of pleasure. He lifts one hand, and tangles his fingers in Kouta's hair.


End file.
